Paine's Sweet Tooth
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: It's Paine's wedding day, at the church she sees the cake that she and her husband will cut at the reception and she is mesmirized. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE!


Author's Note: This is my first Paine-oriented Final Fantasy fanfic, also, this is intended to be a humor fic!

Paine's Sweet Tooth

The clock tolled noon at the First Church of Spira, Paine moved excitedly into the building. Her morning had been hectic, endless errands followed by an hour of mental preparation, she looked to where the guests would be seated and saw her friends Yuna and Rikku standing at the front of the room, smiles painted on their make up covered faces. Paine moved quickly into her dress and stood by Yuna who embraced her on sight, "Congratulations Paine!" she said in a cheerful tone, "Thanks, I couldn't do this without your support." she replied, she smiled a rare smile that she only showed on occasions of extreme happiness. At 1 PM the church beamed with life from the sixty people who gathered for Paine's wedding, standing ready for her walk down the aisle, Paine breathed in and out uneasily.

"Relax, it's okay to be nervous, but if you're nervous now, just wait until tonight when you two are, you know," Rikku smiled a devilish smile, making a motion with her hands that made Paine cringe with embarrassment, "So, who will give me away?" Paine asked, "Me of course." Yuna smiled happily. When the organ sounded the Wedding March, Paine and Yuna walked slowly down the aisle until Paine saw the cake. Five layers of coma-inducing sugar, Paine could hardly take her eyes of of it, she followed the cake as the delivery service took it away to the reception area. Paine lost all nervous feeling, which was replaced by the sensation of a glucose overdose, oh, the taste of frosting on my tongue, the burst of hyperactivity after the first bite, so worth the wait, Paine stood next to her husband-to-be Gippal and she ignored the priest's incoherent rambling until, "Paine, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Paine suddenly snapped back to reality, and almost immediately, a red face became her expression, she had been licking her lips non-stop since the ceremony began, "Uh, sorry about that people," she spoke to the guests, "You were saying minister Isaruu?" Again the preacher repeated the question, "I do." Paine said dreamily, she couldn't wait to get to the reception so she could get her lips on that cake. After no one objected to their marriage and rings were exchanged, Paine pulled away from her husband and raced out of the building, she then car-jacked the limo and drove 90 miles an hour to the reception's location. When she pulled up to the warehouse that had been turned into a dance club for the occasion, she grasped her sword before bursting through the door, "Paine, you're early." Wakka, the person in charge of the reception said, "Out of my way Wakka, I've got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Paine ran for the cake and, laughing insanely, she dug into the cake with her fingers, _oh so good_!

THREE MINUTES LATER...

Gippal walked into the warehouse, "Hey Wakka, have you seen Paine?" Wakka pointed to the back of the room, Gippal smiled, if Paine was back there, then she must be eager to give him his wedding present early, seeing that the back of the warehouse was swallowed in darkness, "Paine, you little devil, come out of there!" Gippal said playfully, Rikku and Yuna had entered and followed Gippal into the darkness. The trio found Paine lying face down near the empty cake stand, the plastic figure of her and Gippal that once stood on top of the cake, was nestled in Paine's chest, "Paine wake up, PAINE!" Yuna shouted "Oh Yuna, where am I, what happened to me?" she asked "Yeah, she's a keeper." Rikku joked with Gippal, "Apparently you had a huge sugar rush!" Yuna laughed, pulling Paine to her feet.

"Yeah babe, looks like you really know how to party!" he added "Wow, sometimes it pays to have an overactive sweet tooth." Paine smiled

Author's Note: I hope you liked this fic, if you didn't find it humorous enough,read my profile, I can't write a humorous fic to save my life, but I thought I would at least try, Please read and review!


End file.
